


Limbo

by Chusi



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: And damn does he like it, Cosmic Girls - Freeform, Episode 59 mainly, Heechul x Kyunghoon, Kyunghee - Freeform, Kyunghoon is noticing everything about Heechul, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Oppa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chusi/pseuds/Chusi
Summary: The 59th Episode (with mentions of episodes 52 and 60).After all, what could go wrong with a bit of sensual limbo in a variety show?





	Limbo

Kyunghoon gazed down at his hands, fiddling with the phone he held. His face was being ‘accentuated’, as his stylist called it, just a touch up of makeup between scenes.

_“Kyunghoon-ah, could you come here?”_

He couldn’t stop replaying those words. He had been certain that his face had flushed bright red, yet he’d played along - oh, he’d played along.

_“Oppa…”_

No, he hadn’t missed the way Heechul’s pupils had dilated, nor the way his teeth bit deeply into his lip. If anything, those details pushed him into acting out the scene more.

_“I’m fine…”_

The thin white material of Heechul’s shirt was enticing enough, never mind when he took his blazer off. Kyunghoon couldn’t help but want to keep the jacket, to breathe in Heechul’s irresistible scent. He’d had to glance down at the ground for fear of meeting his eyes again, for fear of not being able to stop himself around Heechul. It wasn’t his fault the man was so damn beautiful.

_“Aren’t you feeling cold?”_

Not even the gleeful laughter from the hyungs and the whooping giggles from the girls could stop his smile, however small it was. 

“Kyunghoon-ssi, are you alright? You look flushed,” His makeup artist held a hand to his forehead, interrupting his thoughts.

He blinked, frowning slightly, “I am fine.”

Her hand left his temple, leaving him to fall back into his retrospection. He glanced up from where his phone lay in his lap, catching sight of the figure in his thoughts. Heechul was leant casually against the far wall, a smirk on his face as he talked to the guests. Damn that man for being so popular, Kyunghoon cursed internally. The ugly response of jealousy reared its head as the girls giggled, lightly slapping Heechul on the arm. The way his eyes lit up, the tilt of his head… Kyunghoon had never more wanted to pin him against the wall lay his body on so carelessly. 

_“No, I want to get hugged from the back.”_

_His forearms had leant against the hard wood of the desk, the absence of Heechul in his vision making his heart pound. He readied himself for the feminine touch of arms, only to feel a stronger pair wrapping around his waist. He was certain Heechul would feel his pulse rocket, the hot breath of air brushing against his neck._

_“Stop,” he all but panted._

_It came out as a pathetic whine. It was all he could muster. He looked over his shoulder briefly, catching sight of a grinning Heechul before the arms loosened from his waist. The shocked gasps and teasing from Janghoon few over his head. The yearning for those arms to be placed around him again was growing inside him, unwilling to be squashed._

Kyunghoon let a slight breath of air escape. He didn’t know how long it was until they were demanded on stage, but he couldn’t go on looking like he’d just been having a… well, a daydream of someone specific. 

The sponge left his face, a light touch on his shoulder letting him know he was finished. He pushed himself up from the chair, a last look being sent to the gaggle of girls crowding Heechul. He shook his head. 

A crackling in the speakers preceded the announcement. Kyunghoon’s feet propelled him towards the stage. It was an odd setup, a reminder of his days as a schoolkid in the gym. Set out in the centre of the set was a limbo pole. He eyed the piece of equipment.

“Kyunghoon-ah!”

He spun to face the voice, eyes wide in surprise.

“Hyung,” he blinked.

Heechul was stood right before him, an easy grin on his lips. He stepped to the side of Kyunghoon to look at the limbo pole, a hand reaching up to rub the younger man’s shoulder. 

“Doesn’t this look interesting… Come, Kyungie, let’s sit down before it starts without us.”

With his hand still on Kyunghoon’s shoulder, Heechul directed him towards the seats. Kyunghoon’s mouth parted slightly at the nickname, his tongue darting out. The pressure of the hand on his shoulder felt like a grounding jolt, as if it was the only thing stopping him flying into the sky like a released balloon. As they seated themselves, the hand slipped from his shoulder down to his hand.

Kyunghoon did his best not to jump, the enticing warmth resting half on his hand and half on his thigh. He felt himself leaning to the left, desiring more from Heechul. But the cameras were now rolling, thanks to the shout from the director. He cursed silently, correcting himself. 

Five minutes into the game of limbo, Janghoon and Youngchul were out. It was Heechul and himself left. Heechul stood before him, reaching out to place Kyunghoon’s hands on his chest. Heechul pressed back into Kyunghoon’s chest, squirming deliciously to get into place. 

“Do I lean on you like this?” Heechul’s face was turned to his, the slightest tip of tongue showing. Kyunghoon was certain his face blossomed red as he blinked rapidly. And he could have sworn that Heechul pressed back ever so more onto his crotch. 

He resisted a moan, bending his knees slightly to lower the man in front of him. The sight was practically delectable, with such a beautiful creature at his disposal.

They shuffled together slowly, Heechul’s hands reaching up to squeeze his biceps as the position got trickier. Kyunghoon watched as the idols head tilted back, eyes locking onto his own.

“It feels nice…”

The words were barely spoken, a mere parting of lips. It was enough to rocket Kyunghoon’s desire for this man.

“Careful,” he muttered, though whether it was about the limbo or something entirely more wild and dangerous was uncertain even to him. But all too soon, he was pushing Heechul up. 

It was his turn. The pressure was higher than before, mostly due to his performance a few episodes ago, where he had beaten the female guest. Yet as he crouched lower and bent under the pole, he tilted too far and fell backwards. Kyunghoon turned over to face the ground at the shouts of his Brothers.

Minutes flew by as he seated himself with his older Brothers, watching anxiously as the teams struggled to pass the rounds. He couldn’t bear to watch as Sugeun helped Heechul, not when the noises became too much. It was true, though; Heechul did make it erotic. Sometimes too erotic, as he couldn’t handle any more jealousy (especially towards his Hyungs). Oh, did he wish he was still in so he could help Heechul instead of Sugeun.

It was the last round, or so he hoped. Sugeun was out and Heechul was the last one left. Kyunghoon could see the subtle rubs he was giving his left leg. He tapped his fingers on his thighs, brow knotting together as he worried for Heechul. He was working too hard, straining his leg. As he lunged underneath the bar, the shaking in his leg was pronounced as he supported it with his hand. It wasn’t enough, evident by his collapse onto the ground. 

Kyunghoon restrained himself from running over, waiting a few seconds before his self-control snapped. It hurt him to see this beautiful man in pain. He helped Heechul up, rubbing his back to try and comfort him. Supporting him with an arm around his waist, he brought him over to the seats. 

“Hyung…”

“Kyungie, I’m fine,” the smile on his face was tired and forced, but Heechul wanted to reassure his Ssamja. Kyunghoon nodded and ducked his head. If his hyung said so, he had to listen.

The moment the cameras stopped rolling, Heechul stood up stiffly and beckoned for Kyunghoon to follow him into the changing rooms. He hurried after his Hyung, following closely in case he fell. 

“I’m fine, Kyungie, really,” he rolled his eyes at the younger man’s behaviour, “But you’re not going to be in a second.”

Kyunghoon frowned as they rounded the corner, “Wha - “

He didn't get the chance to finish his question as he was slammed against the wall, Heechul’s arms caging him in. He blinked rapidly, his heartbeat increasing. Kyunghoon licked his lips briefly, eyes darting up to look at Heechul’s face. It was the opposite to what he'd thought; no, the dreams of his arms planted firmly either side of Heechul weren't happening today. Another time, though...

“Hyung,” he whispered, voice shaking, "Hyung, what - I didn't think - "

“I think you mean Oppa, Kyungie,” the sinister purr enticed a moan from the younger. It was so unlike, yet at the same time so like the Heechul he knew.

Lips attacked his neck, leaving marks sure to form bruises. He writhed under the ministrations, whining in pleasure. Kyunghoon squirmed against the wall, reaching out with grasping hands to fist a handful of Heechul’s white shirt, with the other one roaming the silky smooth white skin.

Husky words, like sugared ambrosia, were whispered into his ear, “You’ve been such a tease, Kyungie. All those little lip bites and blushes...”

Heechul’s skilled hands unbuttoned his shirt, feather-light touches spreading across his torso. Kyunghoon pulled hard on Heechul’s shirt, colliding his body with his own before releasing his hold on the shirt and fisting his fingers in the thick black hair. He tugged at the strands, bring the beautiful man’s lips to his own. A tongue swept across his bottom lip, teeth tugging at the barrier a second later. Kyunghoon whimpered, lips parting to give entrance. 

He was left panting as Heechul drew back.

“You’re so handsome, Kyungie,” the elder crooned.

“Hy - “

“Now, remember what I said?”

“... O-Oppa… please.”

“I don’t know,” a hand trailed up from his abdomen to tweak his nipple, eliciting a moan, “You’ve been such a naughty boy, such a tease.”

“Oppa.. ah… I’d never...”

“And so demanding.”

“Oppa, please!” Kyunghoon cried out with a vicious twist of his nipple. He was gasping for breath, body pushing into Heechul’s. 

“Well then, Kyungie… Let’s take this somewhere else, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is just a random drabble as I was shocked at the lack of Kyunghee fics... huh. I would've thought this ship would've been more popular, especially as they're labelled a bromance. 
> 
> Oh, and sorry if this style is bad - it's the first time I've attempted one of these types of fics.
> 
> Well, that's all from me!


End file.
